LoZ:OoT Hanako and Wolfscar Style!
by XxDemonWolfWingxX
Summary: The same story as of Ocarina of Time, but with a twist. A collab story with me and a friend on DeviantArt Hanako-Wolf . My fursona, Wolfscar taking the place of Link while her's takes the place of Navi the fairy. A short-tempered feline, and a laid back wolf, together to save the land of Hyrule from the evil Ganondorf- read to see how it will turn out.
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Hanako and Wolfscar Style! **

**-****Prologue-**

"_In the vast deep forest of Hyrule, long have I served as the guardian spirit… I am known as the Deku Tree…The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However there is one boy who does-"_

"_No, Wait!"_

"_What, I'm reading the script like I was paid to do!"_

"_No, didn't you hear? There's a new play write. Someone bought the thing, and they wrote a new script."_

"_Whaaaat?! Arg, whatever what's the new one?"_

"_Here," rustling of paper echoed through the mysteries place, it was dark. Nothing could be seen, only heard._

"_Yeah thanks." With a sigh the first voice continued, "Okay…Um, The animals of the Kokiri Forest each have their own Wolf-Fairy guardian. But there is one cat, who does not. This cat, and this cat alone, will save Hyrule….Let's see how this turns out…"_

**Chapter1-The Deku Tree-**

Past the small village of Kokiri, where a vast clan of cats thrived, laid the Great Deku Tree; the guardian of the felines that called the forest their home. In the clearing of where the talking tree made its home, the magical talking tree with a mustache could sense something…off.

"Hanako, come to me." The tree spoke. "Hanako the fairy, listen to me…listen to the words of the Deku Tree….Do you sense it? An evil atmosphere is upholding in this realm…this can only mean one thing…Go fetch the boy without a fairy! Find the one who is destined to save all of Hyrule! Go Hanako the fairy, find him and bring him to me!"

"Yes Great Deku tree," a tan wolf stood in pride. "I'm on it!" After the three words left the wolf-fairies mouth she took flight. Zipping around in the air and catching speed as she flew in the direction of the village of Kokiri.

Hanako took her time locating the 'boy without a fairy', gaining both height and speed. Once she had found the house, with as much speed as she could muster. She dived down, her fur blown back as the wind roared in her ears. Her wings laid flat, her nose toward the ground.

_**BAM!**_

The wolf-fairy hit the part of a fence, silently dropping to the ground below like a dead fly. Her head hurt like hell, a bump would sure be left afterwards. She lied on the grass, allowing her brain to register what had just happened.

"Epic fail…"She sighed and stood up, shaking off the embarrassment, then looking around. "Phew, good thing no-one saw that." She laughed lightly while jumping into the air; her wings catching an upward breeze. She took the breeze to her advantage using it to send her up to the height of the cat without a fairy's door.

Once she flew into the cat's home, she detected the sleeping bundle of gray fur on a bed. 'That must be the cat!' She thought flying over to the cat, flopping down on its head. "Oof, I hate flying."

_Grrrrr_

"Err…What's that sound…?" Hanako asked out-loud. Looking up from where she perched.

"WHO IN THE FUCKING RIGHT MIND ENTERED MY HOUSE TO WAKE ME UP SO EARLY IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING?!" The cat stood up, throwing Hanako off its head and onto the ground.

"…Wait…" The cat paused, looking around its home for the intruder.

"…Down here…" Hanako squeaked.

"Oh…" Looking down the cat's tail twitched. "Well?"

"The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! Boy without a fairy!"

**-WolfscarPOV-**

My ear twitched at the flies words. 'Boy without a fairy' _boy?!_ "Listen here _FLY_, I am not a fucking guy. You hear? Do I need to fucking _SHOW_ you my gender!?" I hissed at it.

"N-NO!" The wolf-fairy stuttered, "T-he Great Deku Tree's words NOT MINE!"

Well, I'm going to have to talk to this stupid tree then…I snarled. "Whatever, anyway, I'll go, not like I have much else to-do right now. So take me to your Great Deku Tree." I yawned, hopping off my bed landing right next to the fairy.

"EEP!" It squeaked, jumping back several inches from where my paw almost killed it. Sigh, almost, why?

"By the way, the name's Wolfscar. Remember it, honor it, fear it." I said while passing it- well her. The wolf-fairy quickly took off to catch up.

"I'm Hanako the fairy!" She chipped happily.

"Good for you," I rolled my eyes jumping down from my door, landing perfectly on all fours. "So, what's the way to the tree?"

"Datta way!" Hanako pointed in said direction.

"'Kay" I mumbled and padded off in the direction motioned, I passed many of my fellow Kokiri. Honestly I never felt at home here, nobody exactly liked me. They say I'm 'short-tempered and mean', like where would they get that from?

"Hey Wolfy!"

"Hm?" I turned around to see my only friend, Ferretwhisker, No. She was more of a sister to me to be honest. "Oh hey Fer."

"Well, you're up early today Wol."

I scowled, glaring at the fairy buzzing by my ear. "Don't mention it, thanks to THIS thing. I have to go see the stupid tree."

"What did you do now?" Ferretwhisker sighed, eyeing me.

"Wha-what!? I didn't do shit…!" She kept her gaze. "…This week…"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say. Well you better go see the tree before he sends somebody else after you." She gave me a smile before running off, her bat ears flopping around as she ran.

"Bat-eared creature," I growled and continued over to the entrance to the Deku Tree. "Mido! Move aside you bitch."

"Nupe, can't! Deku Tree ordered me to stand guard here" The orange tabby meowed. "If you want to go, you must have a sword and a shield."

"I'll show you sword and shield!" I unsheathed my claws, running at him. Ready to slice his head off-!

"Stop!" Hanako swooped in front of me, her paws up in a motioned stop. "Let's just go get a sword and shield; I know where you can get them." She explained.

"…Your one lucky bastard, Mido." I spat turning away and following Hanako to my next destination. It's too early in the morning for this…

-X-

Hanako had told me that I could get a shield at the Kokiri shop, so that's where I headed off to first. As I walk in, I noted the crappy wooden shield on one of the shelves. 'The fuck is that supposed to "protect" me' I thought with a roll of my eyes. Whatever.

"Bro, how much for the shield" I asked.

"40 Rupees."

…What? "Excuse me? Forty; for that piece of crap!?" I glared.

"Yup" Just my fucking luck! Turning my back on the guy, I took out my wallet….One green rupee. Fuck.

"Well…You're screwed."

"Hanako, you've already signed your death, would you also like to add the end of your lifeless soul as well?" I gained a squeak in return. "What I thought." I mumbled then turned back to the shopkeeper. Without a word, I jumped onto the front counter. Climbing up the large wooden square and perched myself on top of it.

"What are you-" I ignored him and reached out towards the shield, my tongue poked out in concentration as I inched my arm closer…and closer…just a little more…AHAH! My claws hooked into the wood, but the shopkeeper poked me.

"Excuse me but you can't…." Death glare "Never mind…." He squeaked.

"Good boy." I smirked and left, his whining bringing a smile to my face.

-X-

"Wolfy! Stealing is bad, why did you do that?" Hanako whined as we headed to where the sword was.

"Oh shut up and be happy I'm even agreeing to see the fucking tree." I snapped, "So over here right?"

"Yeah" Hanako sighed and flew through the opening of the tunnel.

"Fucking ditcher…" I mumbled but followed nonetheless. Upon exiting the tunnel my ear twitched in annoyance. "The fuck is up with this weird cave thing." I snarled.

"Dunno" Hanako shrugged and zipped along beside me.

Straight, left, straight, right; oh a chest! I ran to it, eyeing it with glee. "I bet there's a lot of treasure in here!" I smirked and quickly threw the lid open.

DUNDUNNNANAAAAA! (Fail Zelda opening chest music)

"Oh…It's just a sword." I sighed and took it; strapping it to my back along with the shield. I sighed once more before heading out of the tunnel/cave thing.

Rumble… Rumble...

"The fuck is that rumbling sound!?" It was getting on my nerves. I noticed Hanako shrugging from my side vision. My ear twitched as the sound grew louder…and louder…and louder. "The fucking….hell" My eyes grew wide as I saw the GIANT boulder rolling towards us.

Both I and Hanako started to scream, and I bolted. "Oh my god, oh my god; OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO DIEEE!" I screamed repeatedly hearing the boulder right behind me. "Oh god, oh my god, HELP ME!" That's when I turned a corner and noticed the tunnel exit. Speeding my way over, I quickly jumped through it and clawed my way out.

**-Outside-**

I quickly pulled myself out of the tunnel, standing up and letting out a sigh of relief. "Phew! I survived!" I cheered then sat down. "Hm…Where'd that stupid fairy fly off too…?"

"BOY, I'm sure glad you made it out alive!" Hanako flew over to me, hovering in front of my face. "I'd sure have a hard time explaining to the Deku Tree how I got you squished flat…." Glare, "Had you…gotten…squished…."

"You FUCKING DITCHED ME!" I yelled at her, and then ran off. "Stupid good for nothing fairy, trying to get me KILLED for some stupid talking tree!"

"I'm sorry! I promise it will never happen again!" She screeched, flying after me.

-X-

"Okay Mido, I got the fucking sword and shield like that damned tree instructed. _Let. Me. Through"_ I spoke each word with venom.

"Nope, I don't care if you had them to begin with. I don't like you, you cat-without-a-fairy-who-got-a-fairy. So I won't let you through, even if the Deku Tree summoned you. Why would he do that to begin with? You're nothing special. So Leave." He shooed me away.

I just gave him a death glare. Hanako gasping a 'oh no he did not…' "Mido, I will give you one chance. Let me through. _Or Else."_

"Shoo, shoo." He repeated.

A smirk placed itself on my face; I was hoping he would say that. "Oh Mido, you deserve this. You really do."

"Wha-?" He was cut off as my claws ranked a crossed his face. He whined and curled up on the floor, blood oozing out from the four lines in between his eyes.

"That felt really, really good." I smiled and licked my claws. "Well I believe now we can go see the Deku Tree, Hanako." I smiled and entered the path Mido was formerly guarding. Hanako stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Wait up!" She cried hurriedly speeding over to me to flop onto my head for a free ride.

**At the Deku Tree…**

When I entered the large clearing, I stared at the Deku Tree. 'That is one BIG tree' I thought and padded over to it-him?

"I Got'r!" Hanako flew off my head and up over to the tree.

"What the hell do you want stupid tree?" I asked.

"…Wait you're a girl."

Both my tail and ear twitched, seriously? "No fucking shit, Sherlock." Okay, I'm used to people thinking I'm a guy at first meet. But this tree…isn't it supposed to be all wise and stuff?

"Well…I was just expecting the hero to be…male…"

"Hero?" The fuck is this thing talking about? And what is with that mustache….why does a TREE have a mustache?

"Yeah Hero. Hero of Time" The Deku Tree started, "The hero chosen by the Gods that will wield the Master's Sword and banish the Evil power from Hyrule. Just like the Prophecy says!"

"Cool story bro," I laughed. "So…what's that got to do with me?" I asked, glaring at the fairy that was hiding behind my tail. "Why'd you have this fairy here- who might I add. ALMOST GOT ME KILLED! Drag me over here?" Hanako squeaked and buried further into my tail.

"Because you're the Hero of Time, and you'll begin your long and Deadly journey by entering me through my mouth and removing the cursed being within me!" The tree opened its mouth that showed a very dark tunnel. "In you go!"

'This has got to be the weirdest day of my life…' I thought staring off into the Deku Tree's mouth. "So, what's in it for me?"

"…Good will?"

"…" No just no.

"Okay fine." The Deku Tree sighed, "I'll give you this." A gold and green thing fell from the leaves above landing in my paws. "The Kokiri Emerald."

I stared at it, and then an evil smile appeared on my face. "Sweeet! I bet I can sell this for a lot of rupee-…I mean… SHINNNEEYYYY!"

The emerald vanished from my grasp as the Deku Tree coughed, "You will get it AFTER you vanquish the being." He explained- damnt.

"Damnt…" I sighed but put on a smile and skipped inside. "I always wondered what tree guts looked like!" I mewed just before entering the tree's mouth, getting a very strange look from Hanako as I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2-The First Dungeon-**

"Damn, this place is HUGE!"I exclaimed upon entering the Deku Tree. I started to look around, exploring the area. "How the hell can a tree be this big inside?"

"Dunno," Hanako answered lying on my head.

I continued to walk, looking around. Mainly up, curious on how high the inside was-Fuck. Looking down at my feet I scowled. "Great." I hissed lifting my paw up only for it to sink back down into the spider web. I was stuck. "Just fucking great!" I sighed, and then remembered I had a sword. Probably the only time I'd use it.

Unsheathing the sword on my back, I gripped it tight between my teeth. Carefully, I turned it towards the web below, swiping it at the middle. "Oh fuck…"

AAHHHHH!

The web gave away leading to both me and Hanako to fall to our death. Screams filled the air as we both plummeted down a narrow tunnel type thing. "WHY DOES THE WORLD WANT ME TO DIE!?" I asked snapping my eyes shut.

"I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" I heard Hanako scream then cling to my ear.

**SPLASH!**

My eyes opened when I hit the water, quickly swimming up. My head broke surface and Hanako started to cough out water.

"Oh! Before I forget, watch out for the 15foot drop in the middle of the main floor!" The Deku Tree's voice was heard.

Seriously?! "Yo fucking tree if you can hear me- THANKS FOR THE LATE WARNING!" I growled then clawed my way out from the little pool.

"You're Welcome!"

I growled again, stupid tree. Shaking the water from my long fur like a dog I sat back down. Thinking of what to do, looking around nothing could really be done. "Fuck- wait" I noticed the wall was covered in vines, leaning upward. "Hanako, we're heading back up." I informed my fairy friend.

Not even waiting for an answer I jumped onto up onto the wall, clinging to it with my claws, then scaled it. Back on the main floor, I glared at the hole, and then looked back upwards. Without even thinking I headed to another wall of vines, climbing up onto the ledge. Padding along the ledge, I noticed another vine-wall this one had Walltrula's on it. Great, but something…

"Oh my TREASURE!" I yelled running to the chest and threw the lid open, only to have my excited smile fall from my face. "The fuck is this? A map! Really Tree, you need a map just for your insides?!" I hissed but took the parchment anyway. I gave the map to Hanako then continued walking along the ledge.

Hanako flew over to me, only to hit the door I was about to enter. Her face buried in the map. A squeak escaped her when she made contact with the wooden door.

"Hanako" I sighed and continued into the room.

**/Timeskip/**

**SPLASH! **

After falling another good 15 feet and landing in more water I had enough of this Tree. I quickly pulled myself out of the water dripping wet. "Stupid tree…why do you have so many drops inside you?!" I complained out loud as Hanako flopped down on my head. "Fairy, why don't you be useful and open the-"

**THUD**

"OW!" I just got hit with a giant Deku nut… THE FUCKING HELL! I scanned the room to see three Deku scrubs. "Hmm…What did that one scrub say about a secret of this dungeon or whatever?...Uhhh. Hanako do you remember what it said?"

"2,3,1. Twenty-three is number one."

"2,3,1…Wait I wonder if…" I trailed off facing the second Deku scrub in the line with my shield up. The Deku nut smashed against the shield then went flying back and stunned him. I did the same to the third, then the first. I ran over to the first and cornered it.

"How did you know our secret?" It shrieked. "How irritating! It's so annoying that I'm going to reveal the secret of Queen Ghoma to you!" Is this thing just this dimwitted? "In order to administer the coup de grace to Queen Ghoma, strike with your sword _while she's stunned_." It looked to the side before running "oh Queenie…Sorry about that!"

"Huh cool story bro," I smirked then went to opening the giant door with the boss key I got a bit ago. "So Hanak, what do you think we may be facing?"

Hanako shrugged from where she was on my head. The boss room was dark, like really dark.

"The fuck I can't see shit!" I growled then looked around about to exit when…what? At the ceiling was a glowing green eye. The eye started to move then it dropped to the floor with a thud. Out of nowhere lights appeared and Queen Ghoma roared. I stared at it.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" I started to laugh, that thing was hideous! I fell to the ground clutching my sides in laughter. I could hear Hanako laughing as well.

Ghoma roared again standing up on her back legs and swiped with her front, blood hit the ground and a growl of pain sounded.

"You didn't" I hissed, blood dripped from my muzzle. A long gash sliced a crossed my nose bridge, cutting one side of my lip. That would sure leave a scar. "You fucking little…" I started to run at it but only to stop as Ghoma retreated to the ceiling. "Fuck…" I took out the slingshot I had obtained earlier and aimed for its eye only to see I was out of ammo. "DAMNT!"

Hanako zoomed into my hat to hide, a smirk played on my lips. "Oh Hanako" I purred. The fairy poked its head out from under my hat.

"Yeah?"

"Come here a sec', would ya?" I snickered as she did. Floating in front of me, her head cocked to the side in confusion. I smiled evilly, taking hold of the mouse-sized wolf and placed her onto the pad of the slingshot. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what was going to happen.

"Noo!Wolfy! I thought we were friends!" She cried. I ignored it and launched her at Ghoma, her screams bounced off the tiny room as she flew at the giant crab/spider thing.

Once she hit the creature in the eye Ghoma cried out, Hanako proceeded to bite and claw into the things eye. Good fairy, I thought with a smirk and ran over as Ghoma fell from the ceiling. Taking the sword from my back as I ran, I quickly slashed it at the creature. Twice, another slash, three times, then for my fourth I stabbed the sword straight into the creatures eye.

Ghoma roared and jumped up, my sword still enlarged in her eye, a loud painful roar. Blood oozed from her eye, another roar, and there. She fell to the ground unmoving. Hanako retreated to my hat, and I calmly walked over to regain my sword. Once back my sword was in its sheath, the insect like creature vanished into smoke. A heart container and a portal were left in place of the boss.

"That was pathetic" I spat and took the container, feeling refreshed and reenergized, than entered the portal. Once upon entering the glowing circle, I was lifted into the air and placed back outside before The Great Deku Tree.


End file.
